A Twisted Game of Love and Jealousy
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Hermione Granger will do anything to get Ron Weasley's attention, even going as far as asking Draco Malfoy to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Ron jealous. But will she still want Ron in the end?
1. Foundation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Chapter 1: I need your help…

Summary: Hermione has had enough of Ron games. It is time for her to play her own and get Ron jealous for once and who better to help her than Draco Malfoy…one problem…how will she convince him to help her? Read and Review!

A/n: So, I got writer's block again and thought I should write a new story to break it. :) I have it all planned out so I hope to finish this before I update anything else. (Yeah, Yeah I said it before but I am serious this time!) Read and Review if you please! I do not bite. :)

Hermione watched in disgust as Ron Weasley ran a hand down Lavender's thigh. Lavender giggled as Ron began biting softly on her neck. She grabbed a fistful of Ron's flaming hair and groan in pleasure. Hermione looked away not wanting to see the victory in Lavender's face as Ron continued his assault on her body.

It was all a game to him. Of course it was. Always had been since fourth year. Hermione was sick of it. Sick of the emotions she felt when she saw Ron and Lavender kissing, touching, and whispering. She was sick of crying when Ron looked at her while he was kissing Lavender. She was sick of the love and jealousy she felt for the red head. She was sick of doing nothing while Ron played with her feeling.

'_If Ron wants to play a game' _Hermione thought as she grabbed her bag and got up. _'Let's play my game now'_ She glanced at the couple once more before she stalked out of the room. She did not know how she was going to do it but she knew that she would make Ron jealous.

She wandered through the halls of Hogwarts trying to think of a way to make Ron regret that he ever toyed with her. She remembered fourth year when Viktor had asked her out. Her eyes brightened as she remembered the jealousy in Ron eyes when he saw her and Viktor together.

She smiled, it was perfect. If Ron saw her with a boyfriend then he would certainly become jealous. The only problem now would be who…

Harry?

'_No'_ she shook her head; Harry would never agree to do this. To date his best friend to get his other best friend jealous. Harry had too much nobility and loyalty to agree.

Dean? Seamus?

Neither would be good, even though they would agree to it, Ron would scare them both away from Hermione. It would be too easy she needed someone that would last longer.

Neville?

Of course, not, Neville would say no before she even finished explaining what she was planning to do. Because: 1. He would be to scared of what Ron would do to him and 2. Because he did not want Ron despising him.

She sighed in frustration. Obviously, she needed someone out of her house. More likely, a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. _'Slytherin will be my last resort'_ she thought as she started walking towards Entrance Hall…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Please" Hermione said looking at a Ravenclaw she had bumped into while she was heading down to the lake. She had explained to the Ravenclaw what he needed to do but so far the boy did not want to corporate.

His name was Legion to what Hermione knew about him. 5'8, light-brown hair, and a good built. Overall, he was good looking and Hermione wondered why she had not noticed the boy before. He shifted his books before he said, "Sorry, Granger but I'm already in a relationship"

Hermione growled before she nodded curtly at him, turned around, and began her search for another boy. This was getting harder then she thought. Either every boy she had talked to thought it was wrong or they did not want to get involved with her little love life. She sighed as she leaned against a tree next to the lake. She had gone through almost twenty-five boys and all had rejected her. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Her last resort…

She did not think she needed a last resort but now, as she went through all the boys who she asked for help, she knew she needed one. Hermione knew that it did not matter what boy she chose from Slytherin because anyone she chose from that house would make Ron jealous. The only problem is…how can you convince a Slytherin to be a Gryffindor (a muggleborn no less) boyfriend? She put her head in her hands and thought…

Crabbe? Goyle?

'No and No" She thought, she needed someone who was sly, witty and had Slytherin written all over him.

Blaise?

'_Maybe' _but she needed someone that Ron hated. She needed to go lower. Like…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I need your help," She said with gritted teeth as she now stood in front of the lake where a blonde haired boy sat. Blonde hair, steel gray eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face Draco Malfoy sat on the soft grass. His eyes held disgust and interest as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Why would I help you, mudblood?" He said looking at her with disdain

Hermione took a breathe and swallowed her pride as she looked at the Slytherin. She went too far, she knew that, but right now, all she cared was for Ron to look at her in a different light and if it took dating her worst enemy then so be it.

"Because I plan to hurt Ron and make him jealous," Hermione said, it was half-true, actually, since she did not intend to hurt him.

"As tempting is that is I don't think I will" He said gazing at her

"Look" She said glaring at him "You're my…my…my only hope to get this right. So, just help me okay?" She would have never thought that she would ever be calling Draco her only hope. It just did not feel right.

Draco was not sure if he should help the Gryffindor or not. However, if it meant seeing the look of envy and hate on Ron's face then he was up to it.

"What is this plan of yours?" He snarled

"I want you to pretend that you're my boyfriend," She said looking at him

"You want me to do what?" He said looking at her angrily. There was no way in hell that he would, even, pretend to be Hermione's boyfriend. It was against what he believed in. It was just…_wrong._

"You heard me" Hermione snapped "Look, do you really think that I want to do this too? No. But imagine the way Ron will feel when he sees us together and the sooner he realizes that he loves me the faster I'll leave you alone"

It was tempting. To see Ron's face when he see they are together would be priceless. He smirked at the thought.

"What will you say if someone asks you why had you choose a Slytherin?"

Hermione knew he was persuaded when he asked that. She inwardly smiled before she replied, confidently, "I'll tell them that I wanted someone…different"

Draco studied her for a moment, of course, he could say the same for when the Slytherin ask him. She was pretty with curly brown hair and brown eyes, red kissable lips and flawless skin. _'For a muggleborn she was alright'_ he thought as he sighed. He might as well do it what did he have to lose?

"Fine" He said smirking before he stood up and went towards Hermione. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek before he whispered, in her ear, "Baby" His smirk widened as he felt Hermione shudder against him.

Hermione glared at him before she pushed him away from her and said, fiercely, "Just because we're pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend doesn't mean I like you. Just remember one thing, Malfoy, it's…"

"I know…it's fake"

End of Chapter

A/n: I think it is good but do you have any suggestions that could improve my writing skills? If you do, please review. I would love to know what you thought about. :) The next update shall be up soon. Since like I said before I focusing on this story for now. (No arguments since I already made my mind up.) If you want me to continue, review please. If not, then please let me know because I would love to know if you hate/love/neutral it.

Thank you.

Read and Review!

Love,

Ashley

Xxx


	2. You can't go back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin…

Summary: _She looked at him for a moment before she sighed, sullenly, and took Draco's hand in hers. He smirked before he once again began walking._

_Idly, she thought that Malfoy was enjoying this excessively. _Read and Review!

"Right," Hermione said nodding firmly as she took another step away from Draco. "It's fake and you best remember that, Malfoy,"

Draco rolled his eyes as he listened to the Gryffindor in front of him. "Granger, if you want this to work you better get used to me wrapping an arm around your waist. It's what couples do."

"Of course, it's just that you…surprised me….yeah that's it, you surprised me. I didn't really expect you, of all people, to do that" She finished looking at him

He studied her for a moment before he said, "Of course, you were only…startled"

"I was," She said sensing a bit of disbelief in the small statement

"I never said you weren't," He said in amusement before he sat back down on the soft grass. He sighed as he gazed at the lake.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, becoming nerved by the long silence that was between them.

"I'm sitting or is that to complicated for your simple mind," Draco responded gazing up at her.

She glared at him, she knew that coming to Malfoy for help came with cons, including insults and sarcasm, but she will have to deal with it if she wanted to do this. So, taking a deep breath, she said, "I mean aren't we going inside? It's almost dinner."

"I guess you're right," He said gazing at the setting sun. He got up from his comfortable position and dusted himself off before he took Hermione's hand and began to walk.

After a moment, Hermione snatched her hand away from Draco's and said, "I can walk by myself, I don't need _you_ guiding me."

"I wasn't _guiding_ you, Granger; I was holding your hand. Like couples do," He said reminding her why she was even walking with Draco Malfoy. She looked at him for a moment before she sighed, sullenly, and took Draco's hand in hers. He smirked before he once again began walking.

Idly, she thought that Malfoy was enjoying this too much.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hermione glanced at the large oak door with anticipation while Draco continued to smirk, enjoying how the Gryffindor was hesitating to enter. "Well…aren't you going to open the door, baby,"

Hermione was startled by the sudden voice behind her. She was so nervous she had not realized that Draco was still behind her. She glared at him fighting the urge to slap the Slytherin right there and then and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. She took a deep breath before she, through clenched teeth, said, "Give me minute…"

She took a deep breath, once again, and fiddles with the hem of her uniform. She sighed and thought, _"It's now or never," _before she took a hold of Draco's hand, once more, but before she could make a step toward the door Draco pulled his hand away from hers. Hermione turned around, her hands on her hips, as she said, "What now?" Her voice was laced with anger, annoyance, and curiosity.

"Tsk. Tsk." Draco said shaking his head and wagging a finger in front of Hermione's face before he said, "My dear that is child's play. Let's up it a notch." Before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her too close for comfort.

Hermione blushed as Draco pulled her towards him. _'The nerve'_ she thought, furiously, as Draco wrapped an arm around her. Draco smirked as he pushed the oak doors opened and say, "Shall we?" before he entered, Hermione by his side.

'_Yes, Malfoy is enjoying this too much'_ She thought as they walked into the great hall. Her head held down as they continued to walk towards where the Gryffindor and the Slytherin table were.

Everything was silent as the whole student body, teachers and staff, even the ghosts, watch two enemies walk together. What was shocking was not that it was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walking together…no they were more focused on the fact that Draco Malfoy's _arm_ was around Hermione Granger's _waist. _

Draco Malfoy: the same person who hated the muggleborn with such hatred that he would not think twice to kill the Gryffindor without one drip of guilt. They both halted between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table.

Hermione Granger, the same person who detested the boy because of his cruel personality and how he looked down on muggleborn, half bloods, and blood traitors just because they were 'below' him

Draco looked down at Hermione with a smirk before he leaned down…his lips inching towards Hermione's…

Hermione eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. _'He wouldn't…no' _She thought as Draco neared her, she slowly closed her eyes expecting cold lips on her lips but she opened her eyes in surprise as she felt warm lips pressed against her cheeks. Before she knew it, a voice whispered, "Next time, I won't have mercy, babe,"

As she registered those words she fought off a glare, instead plastered a smile, and said, sweetly, "I didn't expect less, Malfoy," before she walked past him, and went and sat next to Ron and Harry who were staring at her their mouths opened.

She sighed before she reached out and began filling her plate with food. After filling her cup with pumpkin juice and taking a sip, she said, annoyed, "Honestly, you two, would you close your mouth. Do you really want to catch flies?" Hinting to everyone to return to what he or she was doing which they reluctantly did.

Instantly, Hermione heard murmurs and giggles which notified her that everyone was coming up with rumors for the sudden reason why Malfoy and Hermione were an _'item'_

'_Great'_ she thought sullenly as she turned around to face Malfoy who winked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her gob smacked friends.

After a moment of silence and Hermione ignoring them, they both said, "What the hell?" which was the hint for Hermione to realize they wanted an explanation.

"What?" She asked innocently as she titled her head to the side

"You know what," Ron hissed glaring at Hermione, "Is what I saw true?"

"Which part, Ronald? The kiss on the cheek or me walking with Mal…Draco" She finished her temper rising

"What Ron means," Harry intervened before they could start a scene, "Is why Malfoy?"

"Mmm…" She said putting a dreamy look on her face as she twirled one of her thick, curly, brown locks between her middle and index finger. "I guess because I needed to try out something new, someone different and he was more than willing so I guess it all worked out didn't it?"

"Worked out" Ron repeated, incredulous, looking at Hermione, as she was insane. "You're going out with a fucking Slytherin…Malfoy no less!" Disgust was evident in his voice as he got out of his seat. Everyone grew silent, once more, as they watched Ron's outburst.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Hermione hissed back fiercely as she too rose form her seat.

"Because…Because you're my friend and I'm scared he'll hurt you." Ron said his ears turning a bright red

"If you really were my friend, then you would have trusted me and my judgment on who I want to go out with or not." Hermione said glaring at him

"I…I…" Ron stuttered slightly before he glared at her and began walking away.

Hermione looked at his retreating figure with sadness. She did not want this to happen. She honestly expected Ron to confess his feelings for her. That is how easy she thought this would be. How naïve…

She sighed before she turned to Harry. "Well, go on, go and talk some sense to that best friend of yours. You know you want to. Take his side as you always do." She said and watched as Harry narrowed his eyes before he too left. It seemed that she was chasing everyone away from her lately…

She sighed as she sat down. She ignored all the looks she was receiving as she laid her head on the table with a soft 'thump'. She inwardly smiled as she thought of what had just happened.

Of course she was a little hurt and sad, that both of her friends practically abandoned her but like they always say _'No pain, No gain'_ so she brightened up as she remembered when she had saw a flicker of jealousy behind all that anger in Ron's eyes. It brought her satisfaction that it was her that brought that emotion.

She sighed once more and forgetting she was still in the great hall, closed her eyes and thought, _'Let the games begin…'_

End of Chapter

A/n: Mmm…I kind of made Hermione a little twisted didn't I? But no matter that why it's called _fan_ fiction. Made by fans and dictated by fans. :)

Sorry for the delay but I had writer's block after the beginning and was finding excuses on why I was not updating. :)

Any who, any suggestions? Questions? Anything? Just leave me a review!

By the way, thank you all for reviewing they made my day!

Read and Review!

Luv,

Ashley  
Xxx


	3. All the right Reasons

Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 3: Draco's Reason and Ginny's Concern

A/n: I have been meaning to update this fic and now I have a chance too. :) Enjoy. Took me ages to get it just the way I like it.

"We need to talk," Someone said, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked unfazed by the person who was gripping his shoulder as he continued to play with his dessert.

"Mmm, about what?" Draco muttered as he set his spoon down and rested his head on the table.

"About your current dilemma." Inwardly, he groaned before he sighed and replied, "Maybe later, Blaise."

"Maybe, now," Blaise replied as he tugged on Draco's cloak. He hated being left in the dark and he be damned if he didn't find out what his best friend was planning with a certain Gryffindor.

"Fine," Draco snapped, a frown on his face as he got up and began walking towards the exit. "Annoying prick."

"now, I know what you are" Blaise replied just as coldly as he followed Draco from out of the Great Hall. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Really, what is there to explain." Draco hissed as they left the Great and began walking to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Don't play dumb, Draco, what were you doing with that mudblood?" Blaise said walking beside his friend.

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." Draco said

"Try me." Blaise said as he halted and stared at Draco's back.

Draco looked in front of him unseeing as he stopped in his tracks. He smirked as he said, "I have a plan."

Blaise looked at him questioningly before it dawned on him, "For the arranged marriage?"

"Precisely."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, let's hear it."

"Mother told me if I found a girlfriend and presented her during the Christmas break then the marriage contract would break and I wouldn't have to get married when I turn 18." Draco said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

Blaise stared at him for a moment before he said, "So, all of this is to get you out of marrying Christine. Correct?"

"Exactly." He replied smirking

"I don't think it would be that easy. She's obsessed with you." Blaise said thoughtfully

Draco shrugged and his smirked widened, "What can I say? I'm just so irresistible."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Sure you are. Like I said it won't be easy with Christine trying to make the marriage happen."

"I don't care what that annoying woman does. I am not going to marry her." Draco sneered as he glared at Blaise

"Why not? Are you looking for that 'special person'? Do you want to fall in _love_?" Blaise sneered, watching for Draco's reaction

Draco smirked and said, "Like I, Draco Malfoy, would succumb to something so pointless and pathetic as love. I just don't like that woman and there no way in hell I am going to be tied down to a woman right after I graduate."

Blaise smirked and said, "So you're really going through this aren't you? You're actually going to become that mudblood's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am, it can't be that hard." Draco said

"Though I must ask. Why the mudblood?" Blaise asked very curious on his friend's choice

Draco smirked, "It was an easy catch."

Blaise smirked and replied, "I didn't think you would be a person that would go for easy catches."

Draco glared and muttered something incoherently before he said, "I don't really care who I go with as long as that person gets me out of this marriage. Besides, it'll bring a rise out of father to know that I'm going out with a mudblood"

Blaise laughed and said, "Merlin knows you love to do that."

Draco shrugged before he stretched and began walking again, Blaise trailing behind him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Blaise said as they turned a corner

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair and smirked, "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

* * *

"Hermione..." Someone voice broke through that darkness that surrounded her and she snapped her eyes open to only be blocked by red.

"G-Ginny?" She said as she stifled a yawn and stretched. She looked around and found that dinner was over and everyone had already cleared out.

_'I must have fallen asleep.'_ She thought as her gaze rested back on Ginny, who was indeed in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" She questioned as she stood up from the table and grabbed her bag from the ground.

"Oh...uh...I heard that you were still in the Great hall so I came to see if you were alright" Ginny said, fiddling with her robes

"Thanks for the concern, Ginny, I'm fine." She smiled and began to walk

"Hermione," Ginny called out as she was a few feet away when Hermione halted in her steps she continued, "If its not much of a problem...I mean...can I...may...can I join you? I need to talk to you."

"Of course." She said smiling as she turned around towards her friend

Ginny smiled and said, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the common room," Hermione said

Ginny looked uneasy at those words and said, "I don't think you would want to go there now, Hermione,"

Hermione cast her an questioning look, "Why not?"

Ginny bit her lip and sighed, "It doesn't matter"

Hermione shrugged before she said, "If you say so," before silence enveloped the two.

Ginny sighed silently as the two walked in silence, only the tapping of their shoes could be heard. She bit her lip as she walked a few steps behind Hermione.

"Hermione..." Ginny said as she stopped in front of the fat lady

"Password?" The fat lady said in annoyance as she opened one of her eyes.

"Stolen Pride" Hermione proclaimed and the portrait door flew open. Ginny watched as Hermione climbed inside of the portrait and blinked.

"Well, aren't you going in?" The fat lady said in a posh voice, "I haven't got all day, dear?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Sorry," before she entered the Common Room.

She gazed at he full Common Room filled with Gryffindors. They stopped talking as she entered the Common Room she cast them a confused glance but only got a shrug in return from Collin Creevy. She sighed as she walked towards the stairs where the girl dormitories were.

"Oi, Ginny," A voice towards the stairs said, she instantly recognized it was Hermione voice. "What took so long?"

"Nothing," She said grinning as she reached the stairs and started to ascend them. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"So I've heard, we'll go to my dormitory then." Hermione suggested and Ginny nodded before they started up the stairs. In a flash, the silence was shattered as the Gryffindors began to talk.

_"Granger and Malfoy are going out then?"_

_"That's what I heard"_

_"I can't believe it!"_

_"I've heard they've been going out since second year and just been playing pretend but now they feel like they don't need to hide anymore."_

"Their so bloody nosy, why can't they mind their own business." Hermione muttered as they heard the conversation that was going on downstairs."Their probably having a grand time down there talking about me like I'm some kind of material doll." She continued her rant

"But..." Ginny began before stopping herself in mid sentence. Hermione looked at her for a second before saying, "But what, Ginny?"

"Is it true?" She blurted out before she gasped and cover her mouth.

"That Mal...Draco and I are going out?" She questioned,

"Yes," she muttered expecting Hermione to say that wasn't any of her business and to leave it alone but she didn't expect...

"Because I wanted to try something...different." A response like that.

"What do you mean something different?" She questioned as Hermione stopped in front of a door that said, "Seventh Year Girl's Dormitories" Hermione opened the door and entered with Ginny following her.

The Girl dormitory was currently empty of any girls. It was neat and had five poster beds. It smelt of lavender and strawberries. Hermione stepped inside and went to the bed near the window. She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. She smiled at Ginny and said, "sit."

Ginny blinked before she nodded and crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"I mean, I'm tired of me going after Ron. For one, your brother is dense and has a emotion range of a teaspoon. Second, he doesn't consider others feelings. He leads me on then goes to Lavender. So I've decided to play a ga..."She stopped and glance at Ginny who was listening raptly to her reason. Ginny was a good friend and she wouldn't babble to her brother anything that Hermione would say but reveling her plans so early in the game wasn't such a good strategy and she needed a good strategy if she had any chance of winning this.

"So, I've decided to move on and go out with someone. I chose Mal...Draco." She said, covering up her slip

"But...of all the people..."She trailed off

"Why, Ma...Draco?" Hermione finished off for her

She nodded and shivered, "Yeah,"

"Um...I guess...it just was meant to be." Hermione more like suggested then stated though Ginny didn't catch the tone in her voice.

Ginny blinked and laid on her back on the bed before grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly, "Meant to be?" she echoed

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said, she really hoped Ginny would stop questioning her.

"But what about Ron?" Ginny asked, curiously "Certainly you haven't forgotten your feelings for him..."

"What about Ron?" She said sharply, her brown eyes becoming a darker shade "I gave him a chance and all I got in return was a broken heart. I...I haven't forgotten my feelings for him but I hope I will."

Ginny gazed at Hermione for a while before she said, "I...I hope Draco makes you happy."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she heard that. If only she knew that it was all fake just to get Ron. If Ginny really knew her, she would know that someone like Draco would never make her happy.

"Thank you for understanding," Hermione smiled at her and gave her a hug before getting up and straighting her uniform before she stretched and said, "Well, I have prefect duties. Feel free to say here if you want."

Ginny sat up,she clutched the pillow tightly and said quietly, "Though...I'm scared for you."

Hermione blinked before she questioned, "Why would you be scared for me?"

When Ginny was silent, Hermione sighed, "Look Ginny, I have to go." Before she walked towards the door.

"He might hurt you," Ginny blurted out, clutching the pillow tightly to her chest as Hermione grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it.

"It won't matter if he does," She said it so quietly, that not even Ginny heard the full sentence even in the deathly silence of the dormitory.

Ginny studied her hands for a moment and blinked then said, "What...?" She trailed off as she looked at where Hermione once stood near the door. She cursed and threw the pillow that she was holding on the floor; Hermione was gone, leaving Ginny with more questions than answers.

End of Chapter

A/n: Finally finished with this chappie. :) Chapter four is on it's way so no worries. Thanks for the gorgeous reviews you guys left me. Really apperciate them. Keep reviewing you guys.

As a gift, here's a sneak peek of Chapter four:

_"I don't like this..." Hermione growled as she kept the smile on her face as her and Malfoy walked down towards Hogsmead to where their first date awaited._

_"Do you think I'm enjoying this, mudblood?" Draco questioned as he kept the smirk on his face as he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. Hermione almost cried out in pain before she narrowed her eyes at him and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot...hard._

:D

Chapter four will be a long one. ;)

Review 3

Love ya,

Padfoot-n-Prongs92


	4. Cobalt

Chapter 4: Skill, strategy, and chance

Summary: Skill, strategy and chance was the key.

A/n: Enjoy!

Harry sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as Ron once again asked, "Why Malfoy, Harry, why?"

"I truly don't know, Ron, but maybe you should calm down." He suggested warily not wanting to set Ron off again.

"Calm down?" Ron questioned hysterically "How can i bloody calm down when Malfoy is shagging my best friend?"

"Because that best friend is the smartest witch of our year and can take care of herself," Harry said in a such a convincing voice that their was no room for argument "Did you think of that, Ron?"

"No, but-" Ron started but was interrupted by a new voice

"I'm a big girl, Ron, like Harry said I can take of myself" Hermione said coming up from behind them

"Hermione, he going to hurt you." Ron said trying to make Hermione find reason but to his surprise Hermione laughed.

"I don't know how many people are going to tell me that. Look, if you do or do not approve I will date Ma...Draco. So, get over it."

"I will not! Hermione, he hasn't changed; he's still that filthy little ferret that we first met in first year. I don't know what the bloody hell he did to you to make you go out with the prick but I will find out." Ron yelled, his ear turning red

"You listen here Ronald Billius Weasley, it would wise to stay out of my life. What I do with my love life is none of your concerns so you do best to keep out of it or else." Hermione finished, breathing heavily

"It is as long as your one of my best friends and I am telling you for the last time to cut it off with Malfoy while your heart is still intact." Ron responded heatedly just inches away from Hermione and standing in his full height

"I am not a dog you can just order around and if that comes with being your best friend then... I don't want to be your best friend." Hermione said before she gasped and covered her mouth shocked at what she had just said. "Ron, I-I didn't mean..."

"No," Ron said grimly overcoming his own shock to retort "You meant that and I mean this. Its either me or Malfoy because I will not associate myself with a scarlet woman."

Hermione widened her eyes and her mouth opened shocked and hurt and what Ron, the man she loved, just said. It only took a moment though for the shock in her eyes to change to anger No one not even her crush called her a scarlet woman. Pulling out her wand she yelled, "How dare you! Y-you..."

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled coming between them having enough of another of their argument which had gone to far. "Obviously you two have to work this out by yourselves, so I'm leaving." with that Harry gave both them a glare before he got up and exited through the portrait hole.

Hermione glared at Ron before she said, "I have nothing else to say to you."

Ron retorted, "Ditto."

Hermione huffed before she gathered her things and left through the portrait hole to go to the prefect meting she was late for. Her vision blurred as tears began to form in her eyes. Replaying what her crush said to her.

"_Its either me or Malfoy! I will not associate myself with a scarlet woman!"_

She sighed shakily as she continued to walk, tears falling down her face without her realizing it. She knew if she had the chance she would always choose Ron over Malfoy. She didn't actually have feeling for Malfoy.

She chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. Her and Malfoy? Pffft. Maybe when pigs can fly.

"Its all a game" She muttered as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "A game of skill, strategy, and chance. Nothing more, nothing less" she whispered to herself.

Not sure if it was just a statement or if she was just reassuring herself of the fact...

-*-

_'Inter house unity my ass' _Draco thought sourly as he did his rounds with Granger. _'Of all Gryffindor, he chose Granger.'_ He shot her a sideway glare when she remained unfazed and calm about it all.

"Malfoy," She started not turning to look at him "We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. To hold up pretense."

"Whatever, Granger, just as long you don't touch me or anything." Draco muttered.

"Oh, grow up, you insufferable prat." She shot back

The rest of the rounds was done in silence.

-*-

"Ohhh, looks who getting all dressed up for Hogsmeade, Lavender," Parvati said, watching as Hermione put on a tank top and jeans.

"Even if she's doing a bad job at it" Lavender added, laughing as she watched what Hermione was planning to wear.

Hermione shot them both a glare before she looked at the mirror once more before she exited the dormitory. She was kinda nervous since she heard Lavender telling Parvati that she was going with Ron. She balled her hands into fists at the thought of it before she took a deep breath and went to go meet her 'date'.

She shuddered at the thought as she met Malfoy in the Great Hall. All eyes were on them as Hermione smiled at Draco as Draco offered her his hand.

"Ready, love?" They both cringed as the words came out of his mouth.

'Merlin, kill me.' Draco thought as he fought the urge to puke as he grabbed her hand. 'Ew, I am touching a mudblood's hand. Where's a sanitizer when you need one?'

Wanting to get this over with, they started out of the Great Hall and started there way towards Hogsmeade with all of the rest who were going.

This was going to be a long trip.

-*-

'So far, so good' Hermione thought as they entered the Three Broomsticks, only hesitating once as she spotted lavender and Ron at a booth. She ignored them trying to keep her temper at bay as she and Malfoy slipped into a booth.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched Lavender and Ron kiss feeling her jealousy rise.

"Malfoy," She said, keeping her eyes trained at the kissing couple.

"What, Granger?" She heard him snap back

"Kiss me," She said,turning to him and feeling a little queasy as she said those words

Malfoy groaned, dreading what was to happen next as he muttered "This is going to be disgusting,"

Ignoring his comment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hesitating a bit as she closed her eyes, edging closer.

'Oh, merlin, I think I'm going to be sick.' She thought just before warm lips met hers. If she had to be truthful with herself, she would say that Draco Malfoy was a pretty good kisser.

"MALFOY, YOU BASTARD!" was the scream that tore them apart and as she opened her eyes. She was relieved that it was over and satisfied that Ron had Draco pinned to the ground but groaned as she realized that she should be angry at what was happening.

"RON!"

Oh, how she loved being a drama queen.

End of Chapter

A/n: Sorry for the wait. Read and Review, please!


	5. Spotlight

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Note: Haven't updated this in a while. Well, I've finally got the guts to update it, hope you like it. Read & review!_

_Chapter 5: Spotlight.  
_

* * *

"I can't believe Weasley bit me," Draco grumbled, studying the markings of teeth on his arm. "Stupid rabid weasel."

He was sitting in a white-sheeted bed in the hospital wing waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come and heal his wounds. His lips thinned as he touched his bruised face and winced. He shifted slightly from time to time as he waited impatiently to be let out.

"I will be right with you, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey called out, as if sensing his agitation.

He nodded slightly, more than annoyed as he rubbed his eyes and let out a long breath as if in relief. He covered his face with his hands and groaned slightly.

"Draco?" He heard someone ask from the right of him, he frowned; he knew that voice and before he could think of who that voice belong to, the person had peeled his hands away from his eyes and he was met with hazel eyes.

He groaned in despair, not her anyone but _her_. He would even put up with the mudblood but not her.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" He asked, sneering at her. This was her. The one he would marry. Astoria Greengrass.

She smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, as she said, "I've heard about you and that _thing._" She spat out the last word as if it was a disease. She immediately changed her mood as she smiled her sweet smile and said, gently. "Care to explain, sweetie?"

She was obsessed with him, he knew she was. At first, he thought it was flattering and a little cute but now, after a year in her presence, it was downright annoying and he would rather die than marry this girl.

"No, I don't, you bint." Draco said, praying to Merlin that Madame Pomfrey would hurry up and come treat him.

"Oh, Draco, is that anyway to talk to your future wife?" She giggled, as if Draco had said something in her ear that was amusing.

"You will never be my future anything!" He hissed, his hands clenching the white sheets tightly. He had had enough of her, he had a way out now and he wasn't going go with this any longer. He didn't care what the bint relayed back to his mother, he would deal with that later. "As far as I know, our wedding is off."

It was at that moment when Madame Pomfrey came to him, she coughed, uncomfortably, as she came between the two to check Draco's injuries.

Astoria stood there, in silence, blinking before she shook her head slightly and whispering, "What? But…I don't understand, Draco…we…"

"Are nothing." He said, flatly, sighing as tears began to flood Astoria's eyes. He turned his attention to Madame Pomfrey who had pulled out her wand and began to mutter spells to heal his black eye and split lip. Then, she waved her wand again and Weasley's bite marks were gone.

"You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy," She said before she quickly left. He got up from the bed and stretched before he grabbed his book bag and started to exit the hospital wing.

"You're lying," She denied, shaking her head vigorously as if trying to shake Draco's words out of her; she swiftly wiped her eyes, watching Draco near the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Draco stopped as she began to speak, his back towards her. "I'll ask Mrs. Malfoy, this can't be true, she would have told me if it was."

"Fine, do not believe me." Draco said, sardonically; already tired of this conversation he began to walk away from the girl, hoping that she would get the hint.

She didn't.

She quickly caught up with him and stopped him by wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulder, too stubborn to believe what Draco was saying.

"Draco, I love you." She whispered in his ear, hoping that her words of love would make Draco see sense.

Draco gritted his teeth, in exasperation, and grabbed a hold of her arms that were on his shoulder and pushed them off, almost in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me again or you might find yourself without limbs." Giving her a death glare once more he quickly exited the hospital wing and sighed in relief.

"Bloody idiot, I'll be hearing from mother because of this." He muttered, crossly, he really didn't want to hear about how he should be a proper gentleman to his future wife and get to know her.

A load of bollocks.

He continued his trek towards the lake which was rapidly becoming his favorite spot to think. Thank Merlin that it was lunch time and no one was out there. He quickly dropped his book bag near the tree he had become accustomed to before he sat down, sighing in relief at the peacefulness of it all.

He sat like that for minutes on end, lost in his own thoughts before he heard a crunch from behind him. It seemed he had a visitor.

"So, she's the reason why you are doing this." It was more of a statement than a question; he didn't turn to the voice but responded by shrugging his shoulders and said, nonchalantly, "So, you saw."

"Everyone in the hospital wing saw, Malfoy." Hermione said, sitting down next to Malfoy though she kept a little distance between them.

Malfoy noticed this and smirked, "What, mudblood? Do you think I have some sort of disease now? I think I would have given it to you when I kissed you." He shuddered as he was reminded of what had happened a few hours ago.

He watched amused as Granger's lips thinned and she reddened as she glared and said, "It worked didn't it? It got a rise from Ron."

"…and the weasel bit me." Malfoy said, looking at his left arm even though the bite marks were gone, he felt like they were still there. "Can't your boyfriend keep his animalistic urges at bay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring the boyfriend comment, as she replied, "Good, you deserved it."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he replied, "By doing what you told me to do, which I did unwillingly mind you, I deserve to be bitten by an animal who claims that he is human?"

"Yes, because…well…you kiss like a dog!" She said, her cheeks reddened again as she glared at him.

Draco looked more amused than angry as he retorted, "You weren't that good either, mudblood." He knew, by being told multiple times, he kissed divine so if the mudblood wanted to deny that fact than he guess he would go with it.

For the time being, of course.

* * *

"They make a nice couple, right?" Ron heard from behind him, he was watching Hermione and Malfoy talking near the lake from the steps. He had just been released from hospital wing when he ventured across them. He scowled as Hermione blushed while Malfoy smirk in amusement.

"I'm not too sure of that." He turned momentarily to see who it was, it was Ginny. She was looking at the couple also, though, she had a resigned look on her face.

As if she had given up.

"Ron, why does it irk you so much?" Ginny asked, looking at her brother with curiosity. When he didn't respond she sighed, shaking her head in exasperation, it seemed like everyone was ignoring her these days.

"I don't know. It's just that…every time I see them, something inside me…just…I don't know!" He finished in frustration, scratching his hair as he sighed.

"Maybe, if you found out about those feelings inside you…maybe, you will probably get some answers." Ginny suggested, patting her brother's shoulder softly. They stayed like that for a moment, in silence and watching Malfoy and Hermione talk.

Hermione had a scowl on her face and was glaring at Malfoy while the blond did nothing but look at her in amusement.

"I don't like this, Ginny, not one bit." Ron muttered, breaking the silence, taking another glance at the couple.

Ginny scowled at her brother and said, "No one told you to like it, brother, just be happy for her." Leaving that thought with him, she turned on her heels and left.

"Just be happy for her." He mused on the words Ginny had left him with before he directed his gaze back to them and he felt his stomach lurch. He scowled and clenched his hands into fist before turning around and leaving, muttering, "Easier said than done."

_End of chapter._


End file.
